Escaping Reach
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Spartans never Die... M for language. My first songfic


**First ever songfic, probably bad. Anyhow, Greatest Song Ever Attributed to Halo.**

**All credit goes to Breaking Benjamin and Bungie. Trust me, if I owned Halo Reach, you would have seen this in the game.**

**Take a guess.**

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play_

_Only the strongest will survive_  
_Lead me to heaven when we die_  
_I have a shadow on the wall_  
_I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothing left_  
_So save your breath_  
_Lying and wait_  
_Caught inside this tidal wave_  
_You're covers blown_  
_No where to go_  
_Holding your fate_  
_Knowing that I will walk alone_  
_Fire your guns_  
_Its time to run_  
_Blow me away_  
_I will stay unless I may_  
_After the fall_  
_We'll shake it off_  
_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_  
_Lead me to heaven when we die_  
_I have a shadow on the wall_  
_I'll be the one to save us all_  
_You wanted it back_

_Only the strongest will survive_  
_Lead me to heaven when we die_  
_I have a shadow on the wall_  
_I'll be the one to save us all_  
_Save us all_

Noble Six didn't know where the words came from. But as he fell to the ground, they resonated through his head. He suddenly felt the familiar feeling of time slowing as his perceptiveness grew acutely.

_They fall in line, _

_One at a time, _

_Ready to play_

_I can't see them anyway..._

The energy sword came down slowly, as if caught in a mire. _Is this the end? _Noble Six thought. _No. Unacceptable._ He rolled out of the way, and grabbed the assault rifle.

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady the helm_

_I am losing sight again_

_fire your guns, _

_It's time to run_

_Blow me away!_

_I will stay in the mess I made_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

The rest was a blur. Six vaguely remembered killing all of the assailants, then reaching the bunkers of N. Alexandria before the planet was glassed. When he awoke, everything was gone. The covenant fleet no longer hung over Reach, and the planet was a husk of its former self. He walked into a small corridor, with a hole in the ceiling. With a rush, he realized where he was. This had been Kat's deathplace. He could see in his mind's eye the phantom carrying the sniper flying overhead.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die _

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothin' left,_

_So save your breath,_

_lying in wait,_

_caught inside this tidal wave..._

He saw the round pierce Kat's helmet. She recoiled, almost comically, her head going down then bouncing upwards before falling to the side.

Noble Six really hated Kig-Yar.

_Your cover's blown,_

_ no where to go,_

_Holding your fate_

_Knowing that I will walk alone..._

It had been the first time he'd seen one of Noble team killed. Jorge hadn't been killed, he'd sacrificed himself. Now, he was the last Spartan-II on Reach. He walked away from the corridor. He saw a dead Brute, in the center of the next corridor. Slacked against the wall, lifeless, was the brave Marine that brought it down. The Marine's eyes were still open. He judged her to be about twenty to mid thirty. In her prime, sacrificed to kill something that threatened the survival of her race.

Noble Six Really hated Jirhalnae.

_Fire your guns,_

_It's time to run, _

_Blow me away..._

He finally exited the building. Outside, a pile of dead bodies, a monument to all of those who died on this planet, lay burnt to cinders without ceremony. He said a few words, but he knew that none could hear him. How could Noble Six believe in a god, when the people closest to him always ended up dead? He looked back, and imagined in his mind's eye the place that Emile had died fighting an Elite. The rough bastard had survived a sword to the chest, and killed his assailant. However Noble Six had seen his dead body, bled out and lifeless. He held no hope of seeing him again.

Noble Six really hated Sangheilli.

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way..._

Noble Six found a Pelican that had somehow managed to avoid destruction. It had a hole in the front of the windshield, but he could take a little high-speed wind. In the Pelican, Noble Six went back into remembrance. He saw the large Scarab, probably piloted by the colonial worms known as Lekgolo, bear down on Emile and himself. He saw Carter's Pelican fire on the beastly machine. He heard his last words. _You're on your own, Noble. Carter Out._

Noble Six really hated Lekgolo.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_...

Six roamed his planet for days. He hadn't seen anything until now. He thought of his last team member as he saw the small ship. It was far out of his regular sight, as if Jun's spirit had graced him with the fallen Spartan's eagle eye. He let down the Pelican, and inspected the ship. It was a covenant single ship, or Seraph. "Too bad the Covies made these things." The old pilot said to himself, inspecting the sleek teardrop shape. He had destroyed many of these same models when he was heading to destroy the _Long Night of Solace_, the Corvette where Jorge had died. This ship had managed to avoid destruction, and he started it up. As he left Reach, he wondered what he would do now. He decided.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Save us all_

The transmission started. It was playing simultaneously on all frequencies. This is what the Spartan said.

_I am Noble Six. I am the last Noble team member. My entire team was killed. To the humans who are listening, I am located in the Epsilon Eridani system, ready for pick up. To the Covenant? I'm waiting. Come for me, and I will kill all of you. I am a Spartan-II and I am always prepared to kill some aliens. Tell your prophets who is going to kill them, and in the name of Noble team I will kill them. This transmission is coming from a single Seraph. See you when you arrive._

Within seconds, he saw a bright light. Thousands of Covenant ships came from the Slipspace portal. He laughed out loud.

"I guess it's time to finish this fight!"

He juiced the little single ship's engine, and charged into the center of the fleet.

* * *

A human observer, watching unwittingly from a telescope, saw thousands of sudden explosions.

He called the astronomy proffessor over. "Professor? Where is that happening?"

The woman looked into it, and laughed, "That is the Epsilon Eridanus system. I haven't seen so much activity there in days, ever since the battle of Reach."

"What happened to Reach? We defeated the Covenant there, didn't we? Sent them crying to mama, is what Tyrone said." The student asked.

This was a difficult question to answer. Even for an intellectual on wartime events like Dr. Eva Tsulani, It was strange. She had been certain that everyone knew of the happenings on Reach. How could she say that half of the UNSC's forces of Cyborg-like armored warriors, the spartans, had gone missing in action? That Earth's greatest fortress had been destroyed, and even now the covenant might be heading to their sheltered home? They had no standing defensive forces, and a good few Spartans, or at least ODST's, would have been good.

"I don't know what happened. I know that ONI saw no need to tell the general populace of the events on Reach." She decided.

The boy turned up the intensity of the telescope, "Whoa! A little single ship is rippin' up a Covie fleet out there!"

Eva looked into the telescope. Sure enough, a Seraph-class fighter was weaving between other ships, destroying them. Suddenly, it entered the flagship at the center of the fleet. After a few minutes of silence and little motion in the area, the covenant behemoth shuddered, and opened fire on the rest of the fleet.

The flashes completely covered the flagship, and for several seconds nothing could be seen. Then the ship emerged. Eva stared openmouthed. What had happened? "Hey! Doc Hotty!" Eva turned. Stinking hormonal college students. "What?" Her most testosterone filled student, Criosan, was pointing at the set. "You just missed it! A spartan survived Reach! He just totally challenged the Covenant to come and kiss his a**!" Eva looked back through the telescope. There was an appearance of the after effects of a slipspace rupture, and the flag ship was gone.

She silently laughed. Maybe the Covenant wasn't so much of a problem...

All over the area the transmission was heard, people did something strange. They stopped in their tracks. They walked out of their vehicles.

And they saluted.

_They fall in line _

_One at a time_

_ Ready to play_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying and wait_

_Caught inside this tidal wave_

_You're covers blown_

_No where to go_

_Holding your fate_

_Knowing that I will walk alone_

_Fire your guns_

_Its time to run_

_Blow me away_

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_You wanted it back_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Save us all..._

**Long live Noble! I've wanted to do this FOREVER! I personally think that Noble Six lives up to both his Hyper-Lethal ranking, and Carter's comment of "Spartans never die."**

**NOBLE SIX LIVES!**

**TO THOSE WHO WILL FLAME ME FOR THE LYRICS**

**I know that I got some of it wrong. But I think it's still a great story, No? **

**Look for my other stories about Halo: Reach when they're up.**

**It'll be worthwhile =(^w^)=**


End file.
